


Bigger Man

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is just so much bigger than Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: gabe/patrick size kink

Patrick absolutely loves the way he has to stretch up to kiss Gabe, standing on the tips of his toes, Gabe’s arms around his waist as he bends to meet Patrick.

Patrick makes it no secret that he loves the way that Gabe can manhandle him and pin him up against the wall, one hand easily holding both of Patrick’s wrists up above his head. Patrick wraps his legs around Gabe’s waist, loving that Gabe can easily support his weight.

Patrick tries to squirm, but Gabe’s weight easily keeps him pinned to the wall and Patrick moans as Gabe sucks on his neck. 

"Oh, fuck, Gabe. You’re so big!" Patrick whines, rocking up against Gabe as best he can.

Gabe laughs quietly. “You’re just so little. Eres tan pequeño. Tan diminuto." 

Patrick groans as Gabe whispers more Spanish in his ear, holding him down easily. “Please, Gabe. Fuck me.”

"Eres mío, ¿no? Todo mío." Gabe bites at Patrick’s collarbone. 

Patrick pants, twisting under Gabe. “Fuck, I can’t even move. You’re so much bigger than me.”

"I am, aren’t I? You’re just tiny. I can do anything I want to you and you couldn’t stop me." Gabe hisses, dragging his teeth up Patrick’s neck.

Patrick moans, tightening his thighs around Gabe’s hips. “Naked. Get naked.” 

Gabe manages to get them both out of their clothes in record time, putting Patrick back down to get his pants off. He shoves his leg in between both of Patrick’s and boxes Patrick in with both of his hands against the wall besides Patrick’s head.

He slides his hands down Patrick’s body and curls them under Patrick’s thighs, pulling him up and wrapping them around his hips again. Patrick moans, head thumping back against the wall as their erections press and rub against each other. 

Gabe grunts when he remembers that he didn’t remember to grab the lube, but he knows that Patrick can handle a bit of roughness and that seems to be where this is going anyway. He lifts his hand and rests his fingers against Patrick’s bottom lip. “Suck.”

Patrick does as he’s told, curling his tongue around the slender fingers, dragging his teeth lightly across the pads, making Gabe shiver. Once he has them coated well enough, Gabe pulls them out and reaches down, pushing two into Patrick without warning.

Patrick groans loudly, fingers tightening on Gabe’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the skin. Gabe adds a third finger, fucking into him faster. Patrick bites his bottom lip and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. 

Gabe replaces his fingers with his cock and gently teases Patrick’s hole with the head of his cock. Patrick whines, looking up at Gabe through his eyelashes. “Please!”

Gabe thrusts into him in one smooth motion. Patrick clenches around him, head thrown back, eyes closed.

"Fuck, you’re so huge. You’re gonna tear me in half!" Patrick grunts, rocking into Gabe.

"You’re so small. I’m surprised you can even take my cock." Gabe moans, thrusting into Patrick as hard as he can manage.

Patrick lets out a strangled scream as Gabe hits his sweet spot and then it’s all over for Gabe as he thrusts into Patrick, losing his rhythm completely. Patrick whines, reaching down with one hand to stroke himself as Gabe supports him, fucking him so hard, he’s actually seeing stars.

"Oh, fuck, Patrick. I’m gonna - gonna come. Gonna fill your tiny hole up." Gabe grunts, slamming into Patrick.

Patrick pants, unable to form a coherent thought, much less speak. He comes hard, vision whiting out at the end. Distantly, he can hear himself screaming as his orgasm overwhelms him and Gabe keeps fucking him, hitting his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. His come splatters against his and Gabe’s chests, hot and wet. 

Gabe slams into him one more time, holding himself still as he comes inside of Patrick. Patrick moans at the feeling of slick heat filling him.

Gabe slowly lets Patrick down, making sure his aching thighs can support him. Patrick reaches between his legs and swipes up some of the mess and winces at the feel of his stretched and sore hole.

"You okay?" Gabe asks, gently leading Patrick into the bathroom to clean him up.

"Yeah, that was fantastic." Patrick says, voice hoarse.

"Good thing you don’t have a show any time soon." Gabe laughs.

Patrick tries to glare, but he’s tired and well fucked and well, Gabe is just so much bigger than him anyway.

He settles for letting Gabe clean him up and then yelping when Gabe lifts him into his arms, bridal style, with ease.

He blushes, curling into Gabe’s chest, trying not to show Gabe how much he likes that Gabe can do this for him, is willing to indulge him, even though it’s really not a kink of Gabe’s.

Gabe’s sweet smile down at him tells him everything he needs to know though and he smiles back, curling a hand behind Gabe’s neck and kissing him softly.


End file.
